Prior art pool floats have been provided for use in swimming pools and the like. Typically, a pool float is formed of either inflatable sections or soft foam materials to provide flotation during use. Inflatable pool floats rely on the shape of inflatable sections to provide support and buoyancy during use. Pool floats made of soft foam materials often have plastic frames or metal frames to which the soft foam is secured. Production costs for soft foam chairs with plastic and metal frames are encountered from producing the plastic frames or the metal frames, and then securing the foam to the frames. Prior art pool floats made of foam materials fixed to separately manufactured rigid frames require both manufacture of the rigid frames and the foam, and then attachment of the foam to the rigid frames for flotation.
One novel solution in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,965, invented by Michael L. Perry, and entitled “Molded Foam Pool Chair.” The molded foam pool chair is a floating pool chair formed of a single piece of pliable foam molded to provide a rigid base portion and elastic seat portions which support a person on a water surface. The single piece of pliable foam is also molded to have a back rest, two arm rests and a foot rest. The molded foam pool chair was found to be unwieldy to transport for use and did not allow a user to be substantially submersed beneath the water surface of a pool during use.